Like Glue
by Jessy.A.Wessy
Summary: Kensi   Deeks   Superglue   One very compromising position


**A/N: Well my fluffy side has come out to play; haven't written any humour stories since I left my old account (CSI-Jess if you're interested, mostly TATE =] ) Anyway I actually love Kensi and Deeks - Haven't felt allegiance to a Ship in quite a while ... Anyway to anyone reading this who's reading Damaged Goods, I apologise for the lack of updates; my computer crashed a few months ago and I lost everything; its taking a lot of time to attempt to re-write the chapters I lost ... Anyway - Review please =D =D **

**Loves and PG Tips **

**P.S I don't own NCIS LA =[ unfortunately my bank balance could really use that right now...**

* * *

><p>"You're explaining this." Deeks looked down at Kensi with amusement on his face.<p>

"Well, if you'd been paying attention when opening that superglue, we wouldn't have to explain this at all." Kensi let out a frustrated sigh. "There has to be some way to get out of this. Why the freaking hell did you use scissors to open super glue anyway."

Deeks chuckled. "My hands were sticky, I blame you and your unhealthy obsession with all thinks sticky and sweet. And I still think we should just call someone; like Eric – he's better at keeping secrets right? Better than if Sam found us. My god I'd be dead." Deeks said, his mind going into a slight panic at the thought of Sam finding them like this. Although he did guess it would solve the issue when Sam tore them apart by his ears.

Kensi raised her eyebrows at Deeks, she could almost hear what he was thinking. "Do you think you can prop yourself up a little. I'm having a hard time breathing with you on top of me."

Deeks leaned on his forearms and raised an eyebrow at her. "Better?"

Kensi found herself giving an involuntary eye roll. "No one's going ot believe this isn't kinky."

Deeks wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I suppose it depends on who we call. G would almost certainly jump to kinky."

"We are not calling G." Kensi was adamant.

"Eric would probably be only slightly less subtle." Deeks continued.

Kensi closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "Deeks, you're not helping."

"Nell would probably have a few comments, but she probably wouldn't tell anyone, at least not right away." Deeks could see Kensi was uncomfortable as she started to squirm under him.

"You know, when we get out of this, I'm going to kill you for squirting superglue down the front of my favourite jeans." Kensi breathed as she continued squirming.

Deeks raised one eyebrow. "I didn't do it on purpose and I'm not the one who pulled me onto the floor."

Kensi stopped wriggling and stared at him. "Oh, so suddenly the laws of gravity are my fault. What was I supposed to do, just fall down after tripping over the chair without grabbing for something to try and stop myself."

"I'm not the one who put an open tube of superglue in my back pocket." Deeks pursed his lips together to avoid smiling.

Kensi huffed. "I didn't wake up and plan to glue my ass to the floor. It oozed out when I hit the floor." She rolled her eyes. "I think the laws of physics have it out for me."

Deeks looked at her with a smirk. "So me getting glued to you was just a bonus then."

She tried to ignore him and rolled her eyes again. "It doesn't change the fact that no one is going to let us live this down if we can't find a way out on our own."

Deeks chuckled. "Well, like I said, we could call someone or figure out how to get our of our clothes, because they aren't going anywhere. That's why it's called super glue."

"Fine, call someone." Kensi closed her eyes and imagined the humiliation of being caught like this. "But for the record, I'm still going to kill you later."

"I'll call Hetty. She's probably the one person who won't say anything." Deeks reached for his cell phone on his belt, and punched in Hetty's number.

"I sure as hell hope you're right, because I'm pretty sure that this qualifies as my most embarrassing moment." Kensi opened her eyes and looked at Deeks.

"Hey, Hetty, it's Deeks." He rolled his eyes for a moment. "Yeah, I know I'm late. Uh, yeah, she's right here. We have a little problem and we need your help."

Kensi strained her ears to try and hear what Hetty was saying on the other end of the line without much success.

"Uh, well, could you come to Kensi's apartment and bring a solvent for super glue?" Deeks winced, and then breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok, thanks. Yeah, the door's unlocked."

As Deeks hung up, Kensi wriggled uncomfortably. "I take it she's on her way."

Deeks nodded. "Yeah."

"Whether he says anything or not, he's going to wonder how we ended up like this." Kensi looked at Deeks with an accusatory glance.

"Hey, I thought you were blaming the laws of gravity and physics." He teased her. "I mean, I could call her back and we could just try and figure out how to get out of our clothes."

Kensi squirmed again. "Oh, and I'm sure you'd enjoy that. But if you'll notice, Genius, the glue got on both my jeans and my favourite shirt. There is no way we're going to be able to just get out of our clothes. The shirt would have to go up and the pants would have to go down, and since yours and mine are glued together, that's not going to happen."

Deeks gritted his teeth. "Kensi, can you please stop moving?"

She frowned slightly at him, slightly annoyed. "What am I supposed to do, play dead?"

Deeks levelled a serious gaze at her. "That would be helpful."

"Well, I've got a head start since I can't go anywhere." She let out a deep breath and moved again. "

"Kensi." Deeks gritted his teeth and raised an eyebrow. "Look, let me be frank. If you don't stop moving, I'm going to have the most embarrassing moment of my entire life right here in a couple of minutes.

Amusement flickered across Kensi's face and she pursed her lips to keep her smile subdued. "So what you're telling me that this is turning you on."

Deeks smirked. "Oh, so now you're enjoying this."

Kensi didn't say anything for a minute and then she smirked. "Maybe I am."

Deeks chuckled smugly. "Oh, so now you're going to admit that you're attracted to me."

She shot him a smug expression back. "I never said I wasn't attracted to you. Being pinned down by you though, is something completely different."

"Hmm, so you are attracted to me." Deeks had a self satisfied grin on his face. "I knew you wanted me."

"Don't flatter yourself. Wanting you is different to being attracted to you." Kensi hedged, wriggling again.

Deeks chuckled again. "Yeah, right."

"You're pretty confident." Kensi barbed.

Deeks leaned his weight back onto her. "Let's examine the evidence. You pulled me down with you. Super glue doesn't set instantaneously. You had time to move before the glue set."

Kensi was defensive. "So did you."

He raised an eyebrow in challenge. "So maybe I didn't want to move right away. It's not everyday that I get to pin Kensi Blye to the floor."

Kensi swallowed hard and when she finally spoke, her voice had a bit of a waiver to it. "Oh."

"SO maybe we're stuck here, but maybe you're not as upset about it as you say." Deeks knew he'd spoken the truth.

"Uh, I can't breathe very well." Kensi's voice was slightly husky.

Deeks smiled, glancing at her lips. "Maybe I should help."

"Yeah." Kensi breathed.

Deeks softly pressed his lips to hers and she immediately responded. Despite the limitations the super glue present, they were making the most of the situation, and were in the middle of a very intense kiss and completely oblivious to anything else when the front door opened.

Hetty stood there, super glue solvent in hand, taking in the scene. It appeared that Kensi had been attempting to repair the back of one of the chairs, which was still in pieces, when something had gone wrong. The position of the chair at Kensi and Deeks' feet suggested that she had tripped over it after she had backed up, pulling him with her, and somewhere in the midst of this, super glue had gotten onto the both of them.

She cleared her throat. "I could come back if this is a bad time." Hetty's voice was laced with some amusement.

Kensi and Deeks pulled their lips apart and they looked up in the direction of their boss. Kensi's face was flush with embarrassment. "Uh, this isn't what it looks like."

Hetty's eyebrows shot up. "What is it supposed to look like?" It looked very much like they were enjoying their proximity since Deeks' fingers were tangled in Kensi's hair and her hands were gripping fistfuls of his shirt.

Deeks just grinned at Hetty knowing there was no way to avoid the embarrassment of the situation. "Uh, hey, Hetty. I was just helping Kensi fix her chair when we had a little accident.

Just then, Callen, who had apparently been waiting with Hetty's car, walked through the door behind her. "Hetty, Sam just called, Vance wants to see you." His words trailed off as she took in the compromising situation that Kensi and Deeks were in. "Well isn't this cosy." He noticed that Deeks fingers were tangled up in Kensi's hair.

Kensi let out a groan and closed her eyes. "Great."

"I didn't know what you needed help with, I thought Mr Callen could be of assistance should there be any heavy lifting." She paused slightly for a smirk, then turned to Callen. "Super glue accident."

Amusement flickered across Callen's face. "I can't wait to hear how this happened."

Deeks smirked. "Can you just help us out?"

Callen turned towards Hetty. "Vance seemed pretty irate." He put his hands on his hops and glanced over at Deeks and Kensi. "You know, Sam's just catching up on paperwork."

Hetty's eyebrow curved upward. "Mr Callen, do you think this is going to take that long."

He raised an eyebrow right back. "Do you want to explain to the Director why you were late?"

Kensi let out another groan. "Fine. Go. Just call Sam. Call somebody."

"Mr Callen, we can't just leave them like this." Her tone was stern.

Callen grinned. "Fine."

Kensi rolled her eyes. "Can you guys hurry? My ass is falling asleep."

Even Hetty couldn't hold back a chuckle as she opened the solvent and began to apply it, first to their shirts and then to their pants, finally allowing Deeks to pull himself off Kensi who was still firmly stuck to the carpet.

Callen looked at Hetty and then at Deeks. "Why doesn't Deeks help Kensi?" There was a mischievous glint in his eye, almost as if he couldn't have planned the situation any better.

Kensi was becoming impatient. "I don't care who helps me out, I just want someone to help me get my ass of the carpet."

Hetty did her best to hide her amusement. "Mr Deeks, you pull Kensi, and I'll apply the solvent."

"Great, you make it sound like I'm an experiment." Kensi couldn't have been more embarrassed if she tried. She was thankful at least that Callen hadn't witnessed her and Deeks kissing.

Deeks had a firm grip on her butt as Hetty continued to apply the solvent. Callen just stood there thoroughly amused. "You know, I think there's a movie that starts this way."

Deeks flashed him a grin. "Porn doesn't count."

Kensi let out a frustrated groan. "Can we stop comparing my situation to a porn film please?" Kensi's embarrassment was building.

"Sorry, Fern. You're just so cute when you're mad." Deeks teased her.

She glared at him. "Just hurry up." A few minutes later, Kensi was finally free. She glanced at Hetty. "Thank you." She was having a hard time looking at Deeks.

Callen cleared his throat. "Uh, now that you two aren't pinned down anymore…" He raised an eyebrow.

Hetty stood up and smiled at the pair. "I guess we'll see you at the Mission." She turned and followed Callen, pausing in the doorway for a moment with a slight smile on her face. "I won't say a word." She closed the door behind her.

Kensi looked at Deeks with a slightly sheepish expression on her face. "I guess I should have brought wood glue instead."

Deeks let out a chuckle as he stood up. "Oh, so is this your way of telling me that I was right?"

Kensi smirked and stood up. "Maybe."

"Well, one good thing came out of this." Deeks began.

Kensi frowned, "What?"

"This." He stepped toward her with a satisfied grin on his face and kissed her, feeling her lips curve into a smile against his.


End file.
